guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem
'' Warning: Adding your own boxes on my talk page makes me angry. And I do love fun.'' Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page. User box Also, thought I might see if you liked this one I just made... it seems to fit almost anywhere: --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 03:19, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Woah, is that a serious screencap there? Who'd you need to fight to get a 4000dmg attack? And mind if I use this box? :D [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 04:48, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Answer: yes, it is real. Guessing the damage source should be relatively easy if you can identify the background (or if you come over and check out the full image at my page...). Figuring out how I got it up to -8,000 may be a little harder. Incidentally, it was an entry for a contest I'm holding on my page. if you can get a higher damage number (w/ screenie), come over and post it! As for borrowing the template, feel free. Just please leave the bit, so I can feel all proud. =) --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 05:43, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::8000 dmg is an old trick and no one has got past it yet. -- (talk) 06:09, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::The meaning of that being? Since I think I can beat it, it'll just take a bit. All you need to beat it is a boss who can critical for over 670 dmg, and I think both The Leviathan and Mallyx can do that. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 06:13, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::::I wish you luck on that one! -- (talk) 06:15, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::Well, given that all Canthan/Elonian Bosses are x2 dmg, I stand a chance at getting it. --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 06:32, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Eh, luck sucks. I'm going to just test as many skills as possible in a scrim, and see how much damage I can deal that way. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 06:18, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::::::The idea is to have the largest possible sum of damage in one number, not in total from many numbers. -- (talk) 06:21, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::::::Oh, I know. I wonder, what effect would 25% Armor Penitration have on a character with a total of -40 armor? ::::::::And thanks a lot! you picked the perfect time to move that discussion to the bottom of the page. (just as I clicked the edit button, that is.) Took me a full minute to find out where the heck everything went. :D [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 06:26, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::::::::Well, my hint to you is that I bet you can't find a single skill (that isn't Sacrifice/Grenth's B) that'll do > 200 dmg to a 60 AL target. So try thinking just a little bit harder and you might get it. =) --[[User:Zerris|'Zerris']]- (talk) 06:29, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::::::::I think this is the most damage a PC can do. :P :::::::::: --Macros 10:30, 4 March 2007 (CST) No more Campaign ? Just want to make sure, so no more campaign for Gem icon? --Gusnana1412 13:05, 02 March 2007 (GMT +1) :No. I would appreciate people for removing the user boxes. -- (talk) 07:01, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::Aw... I was happy with having bragging rights, and now this icon will probably be all over the place :( — Poki#3 , 07:10, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::I still hope it wont. I didn't change my thought on the use of the icon although I stopped the campaign. -- (talk) 07:14, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::Even though the campaign end, would it be possible to keep the nogem icon available to use? at least for some members that still want to show appreciation for supporting the nogem and will not use your gem icon? --Gusnana1412 15:46, 02 March 2007 (GMT +1) :::::There is no reason why you cannot keep the support gem userbox, even though the campaign is over, the thought behind the userbox is still viable. — Gares 10:35, 2 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Just a simple job of removing links in the userbox that go to the campaign, or possibly re-wording the userbox (perhaps something like "This user believes that personal icons should only be used by the person they are designed for", or something of the sort). [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 22:08, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::::::Both are fine to me. :) -- (talk) 02:20, 3 March 2007 (CST) page problems!! ok...gem i like blanked my page unintentionally but instead of just blanking it made itr so whenever i got to my page it dosnt show the tabs at the top or on the side or anything please help me. [[User:Asmodius|'|' Asmodius]] |''' 09:29, 3 March 2007 (CST) Signature coding Alright, I've been messing around with my signature... this new one is quite pretty. Unfortunately, it takes up about three/four lines of coding to make... I figured out a way around this by creating a template in my userspace (it works, too). Unfortunately, when I set this as my signature, it adds a SUBST: tag in there, which sticks all four lines of code whenever I sign. Is there a way to get around this tag, and just do the template link as my sig? I'll put a link to both of them here, so you can see the diference when you edit (I'm not going to be using this sig until I can figure out how to keep it small). Direct template link: Actual signature: [[user:Jioruji Derako|Jioruji Derako.>']] 20:09, 3 March 2007 (CST) :You are not allowed to use temps. without subst:ing them in your sig — Blastedt 20:32, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::alright. Is there possibly another way to shorten this coding? (just pretend I've got a working signature here) 20:34, 3 March 2007 (CST) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by Jioruji Derako ( ) }. :::Dont use it? — Blastedt 20:36, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::Yeah yeah, I suppose that's best. It is a bit silly to spend this much time simply trying to make a signature work anyway, and I don't see any way of making it non-disruptive. Thanks anyway... [[user:Jioruji Derako|''{Jioruji Derako}]] 20:43, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::::Take a picture of the signature, make the background transparent and use that? — Poki#3 , 20:54, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Yeah, that's probably what i'm going to do. In that case though, I might as well just make myself a decent picture for a sig instead... [[user:Jioruji Derako|{Jioruji Derako}]] 21:23, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::::::Well, I've gotten myself a new signature, with a small icon instead of the fancy-coloring idea. I still love the fancy colors, of course, but unless a new way to add the colors pops up, this will do. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:59, 4 March 2007 (CST) I was sleeping but atleast you got it solved. :) -- (talk) 02:23, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Yeah, thanks for your help Gem! ^_^ --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:31, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::There's nothing like using Gem's Talk Page as a GuildWiki Help Forum ;] — Poki#3 , 07:51, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::Welcome to the Offical GuildWiki Forums! :P but seriously, Gem is usually one of the better people to send questions like this. And of course, if he can't answer it himself, there's usually at least five other users patrolling his talk page. I guess the downside would be the fact that Gem rarely gets the chance to be the first one answering a question on his own talk page... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:13, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::Actually, I used to be the one who always answered stuff on other peoples talk pages. Now I'm trying to cut down on my wiki time for Kalomelis sake so I can't even answer stuff on my own talk page so quickly. -- (talk) 09:16, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::::well, yeah, but not to mention, everyone else has this... Gem has new messages (answer for him). :::::hehe... I just really wanted to try out that code, to be honest. :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 09:45, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::::That explains. ;) -- (talk) 10:14, 4 March 2007 (CST) GFDL I know that the GFDL tag stuffs user pages into a category, but for people who have specific exceptions, do you know if a note under the tag be honored? Fyren's user page somewhat shows what I mean, though that involves public domain. ~ Pae 22:56, 3 March 2007 (CST) :It should be an is honored. -- (talk) 02:21, 4 March 2007 (CST) User:71.234.101.11 needs a ban. — Blastedt 09:50, 4 March 2007 (CST) :I don't like banning people for 1 vandalism edit. It doesn't prevent nor punish. -- (talk) 10:13, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::OK, but his second contribution was also a vandalism, so just a heads up, since all his contribs are vandals. — Blastedt 11:01, 4 March 2007 (CST) :::The first one is from March 2006, the second from March 2007. I don't see a reason for banning. -- (talk) 11:08, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::::._o it was? Wow, >.> — Blastedt 12:31, 4 March 2007 (CST) Natures Owns needs a warning Could you give Natures Owns a warning? due to his edits of others posts to make them look stupid? - Viktor 11:29, 6 March 2007 (CST) :I've reverted his changes to the other users post and I'm giving a warning. -- (talk) 06:54, 6 March 2007 (CST)